


A Baring Of Teeth

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash February, Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would willingly suffocate herself on Nebula's pleasure; the danger only makes Gamora's body burn hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baring Of Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "face-sitting", for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2079173#cmt2079173) "Gamora/Nebula, face-sitting".

Nebula does not smile. When her mouth stretches wide, it is always in an act of aggression, a baring of her teeth. A sneer, a snarl, a leer, a challenge; right now she wears all four at once, and Gamora smirks in answer, goading her sister on as she stares up the length of Nebula’s body.

The floor is cold and hard against Gamora’s back, and Nebula moves fluidly, her knees settling either side of Gamora’s head. Her cunt is already flushed, the flesh turning a darker indigo, and Gamora can see the slickness there, the _eagerness_. 

Nebula lowers her weight, and Gamora takes a deep breath, the scent of sex filling her nostrils. Her hands hold Nebula’s hips, and she opens her mouth as Nebula rocks down against her. 

Gamora is surrounded by her, by her heat; it is the purest kind of bliss.

She presses the flat of her tongue against Nebula’s labia, licks her over and over, chasing the taste of Nebula’s juices, coaxing more forth. Gamora’s lips tingle with it, her mouth watering. Spreading Nebula’s folds with the press of her mouth, the swipe of her tongue, sucking lightly at her flesh, and Nebula growls above her, hips twisting down appreciatively.

Gamora ripples her tongue as she pushes inside, and Nebula’s hand grips at her hair, tugging at it as she rides Gamora’s mouth.

She fucks Nebula like that. Her hands on Nebula’s hips urge her to take what she desires, to use Gamora’s tongue as roughly as she pleases, although the encouragement is not necessary. Nebula grinds down against her, and Gamora’s own hips twitch against the floor, the tightness of lust creeping between her thighs, clenching down on nothing.

Even with the enhancements Thanos forced upon her, Gamora’s chest begins to squeeze, her vision begins to grow dark around the edges. She does not have enough breath; her mouth and nose are pressed too close to Nebula’s cunt. She could pull away, use her grip to push Nebula higher for the few seconds it would take to gasp in more air.

She doesn’t. 

The tingle of breathlessness makes her movements more urgent, makes her own pleasure crest higher. Nebula has grown so wet she is _dripping_ ; Gamora’s jaw and cheeks are sticky with it. Sparks build at the base of Gamora’s skull, her fingernails biting into the skin of Nebula’s thighs.

It is only when stars dance behind her eyes that she urges Nebula back with strong hands, and the rush of air has Gamora’s spine arching away from the floor.

Her lips part around Nebula’s clitoris, engorged and hot upon her tongue. She sucks at it, nose pushed against Nebula’s mound, looking up at the sharp and soft lines of Nebula’s stomach and chest. Nebula is panting slightly, the scent of her thicker now. Her hand pulls at Gamora’s hair cruelly enough to make her eyes prickle and sting. 

Gamora’s heartbeat pounds between her legs.

She pulls her lips back from her teeth, pinching at Nebula’s clitoris with them. Not biting, but holding it firmly, tongue flicking down against it, and Nebula barks out a low noise above her. Fingers yank at Gamora’s hair, thighs pressing in against her ears, a rush of wetness flowing down her chin as Nebula comes and comes, and Gamora’s cunt pulses with _want_.

Nebula’s leg swings from over her face, sliding down across the floor gracefully until she can drape herself across Gamora’s naked skin. She holds Gamora’s chin, licks her taste from Gamora’s mouth; it is not intended to be seductive, but instead dominant, a reminder of the pleasure she has taken using Gamora’s body.

Gamora allows the gesture; it is her turn next.

Nebula’s dark eyes narrow, as if she is reading Gamora’s thoughts. Her lips part in another of her not-smiles, and Gamora will enjoy fucking herself down upon that wicked mouth.


End file.
